Hello Stars
by 22hillel
Summary: A one-shot on the aftermath of Ogygia when Leo leaves. Not as sad as you would think. Hope you enjoy! -22hillel


Hello Stars

It has been five days since Leo had left Ogygia. Those five days had been miserable. The tent where Leo worked is still there. I haven't the courage to take it down.

It's night and I'm wondering what Leo is doing right now. Just like I did with Percy. _Stop it, Calypso. It's no use. Leo's not coming back. And neither is Percy. You heard Leo. Percy fell in love with Annabeth. He's not coming neither is Leo._ I chanties myself.

I wish there was something I could do to see Leo right now. I don't have any drachmas, so I can't Iris-message him. Some minor god or goddess from Olympus isn't going to tell me what Leo was doing in his life at this minute so I can catch up with him so I can fall even more in love with Leo Valdez.

The best is to pray he's safe.

I decide to go to sleep. I'd better not dwell on the fact that Leo is gone from my life forever.

In the morning, got dressed, I did my hair (which takes forever!), blah, blah, blah, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. Life really was boring without Leo. _Calypso, stop it right now! Can you go a day without thinking about him?!_

Apparently not.

I had a weird dream last night.

The goddess Artemis was with Percy Jackson, a girl in punk clothes with black hair, a girl with curly blonde hair in an orange shirt (I think maybe Annabeth), another girl in a sliver parka coat and a sliver crown-tiara on her head, and she was laying down. Everybody was looking upon her.

I immediately knew that, she too, was a daughter of Atlas. It was nightfall and, somehow, I knew her name was Zoë Nightshade. I don't know how, but I just knew.

"Can you heal her?" Percy was asking Artimis.

Artemis looked troubled. "Life is a fragile thing, Percy. If the Fates will the string to be cut, there is little I can do. But I can try."

She tried to set her hand on Zoë's side, but Zoë gripped her wrist. She looked into the goddess's eyes, and some kind of understanding passed between them.

"Have I… served thee well?" Zoë whispered.

"With great honor," Artemis said softly. "The finest of my attendants." Zoë's face relaxed. "Rest. At last."

"I can try to heal the poison, my brave one." They were on Mount. Othrys. Landon the Dragon has clawed at Zoë and poisoned her.

But in that moment, I knew it wasn't just the poison that was killing her. It was our father's final blow. She had chosen to save Percy and his friends, and Atlas's fury had broken her inside.

She saw the punk-clothed girl, and took her hand.

"I am sorry we argued," Zoë said. "We could have been sisters."

"It's my fault," punk-clothed girl said, blinking hard. "You were right about Luke, about heroes, men—everything."

"Perhaps not all men," Zoë murmured. She smiled weakly at Percy. "Do you still have the sword, Percy?"

Percy looked like he couldn't speak, but he brought out his sword-pen and put the pen in her hand. She grasped itcontentedly. "You spoke the truth, Percy Jackson. You are nothing like… like Hercules. I am honored that you carry this sword."

A shudder ran through her body.

"Zoë—" he said.

"Stars," she whispered. "I can see the stars again, my lady."

A tear trickled down Artemis's cheek. "Yes, my brave one. They are beautiful tonight."

"Stars," Zoë repeated. Her eyes fixed on the night sky. And she did not move again.

The punk-clothed girl lowered her head. Annabeth gulped down a sob, and a sandy-haired man put his hands on her shoulders. I watched as Artemis cupped her hand above Zoë's mouth and spoke a fewwords in Greek. A silvery wisp of smoke exhaled from Zoë's lips and was caught inthe hand of the goddess. Zoë's body shimmered and disappeared.

Artemis stood said a kind of blessing, breathed into her cupped hand and released the silver dust to the sky. It flew up, sparkling, and vanished.

She had become a constellation, part of the stars in the night sky.

I woke up then, wondering what the Hades the dream meant. From time to time, I do get sent dreams, just like demigods.

************* Line Break*****later at night*************

I'm planting a moonlace in the gardenthinking about my sent the dream? What did my dream mean? Percy said that he knew another daughter of Atlas when I told him who I was. Could that be the same girl he was talking about? I guessing so. What does that have to do with Leo? About the only thing I got from the dream was that I used to have a sister that is now a constellation.

Then the thought hit me like a ton of bricks. What if, just maybe, _what if,_ thecould hear you? What if they could take request?

I start softly saying to the moonlace, "Hello stars, can you see him? He's not the tallest, or even the most handsome, but he smiles the brightest. He's my Leo."

I look up at the stars now, saying loudly, "Please, watch over him for me. Your sister, Calypso."

A whole bunch of stars in the shape of a girl with a bow and arrow next to the moon shine brightly, more brightly than any other constellation. They seem to be saying that they will watch over him for me.

 **Can you guess who the dream was sent by? Hint: bows and arrows and love. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed and have a blessed day! -22hillel**


End file.
